mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Amelia Isabelle Rosewood
((All information on here is NOT to be used incharacterly unless you have been told incharacterly, be mindful, if you wish to use a specific part of information found here, ask the Player of the Character in IM first, work something out)) Amelia Isabelle Rosewood, born on the 10th of March 2012; with the help of her maternal grandmother (Katerina Haelis-Northstrum) at Rosewood Manor; (Lindale Village, Cumbria in Western Britain), to her loving parents Nicholas Rosewood IV & Maeva Northstrum- Rosewood. She is a second generation Halfblood, on account of her paternal muggleborn-witch grandmother''' Harmony Withrell-Rosewood'. '''Amelia' is a short & thin girl with long black hair and amethyst eyes, with creamy pale skin. She portents to a proper demeanor, with classical etiquite and grace. Her mother makes majority of her wardrobe, through her store often infused with special charms & runes for cleaning, and atmospheric temperments; Amelia's personal fashion sense is rather tempermentally picky & classically feminine. Amelia has a Scar that she keeps fairly covered up below her right eye, that occurred from her first showing of Magic Amelia is colorblind, harboring difficulties towards for instance, art & potion making, where color reliance is paramount. Amelia often sat under a willow tree reading in which grew with her as it was planted the day she was born. Amelia and her brother Nicholas are very close, he was always so protective. caring and taught her little bits of magic and life lessons growing up. Father instilled in his children to respect themselves, to be proud of who and what they are, family honor comes first & foremost. Mother always taught them to compose theirselves, respectably with elegance and grace, to look their best and present themselves with an heir of sophistication. Grandfather told often would teach Amelia and her siblings philosophical & theoretical Ideologies & rules to base their life within. Amelia's father wasn't inpressed when Nicholas got into gryfindor, claiming them to be scoundrels and troublemakers. Amelia could tell her brother was sad, because their father barelly spoke to him, and it hurt Nicholas's feelings yet out of male and family pride, would repress it and reject any conversation with Amelia on talking about it. When he graduated, with an immediate proposition from a family friend Amelia's father was furious that nicholas joined an aprenticeship as an Auror in training, that he wouldnt be allowed back home until he chose a less dangerous job. Arguments between Amelia's father, brother, grandfather and mother brought to light her unknown uncle Michael, whom died as an auror.... Amelia and her brother kept in touch thanks to her grandfather's assistance with the family owl. However these turn of events shaped Amelia's worst fears. Amelia's brother sent her an egyptian mau, he found as a stray in cairo, during a job; to which amelia and her new cat Artemisia, became the closest of friends. Amelia love to read, sitting under her willow by the stream in the backyard. She loves to study mainly greek mythology, fantasizing about living as a greek aristocrat. Amelia's sister Camilla often calls her a goody-two-shoes-know it all, bit embaressing as shes younger then Amelia, their relationship is close but fragile as neither enjoys the other's company & at best can be described as complete opposites, polar opposites like Fire & Ice. Amelia dreams of becoming an Unspeakable (http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Unspeakable) in the department of mysteries, prefarably in the Hall of Prophecy. Her paternal side had generations working in this department, prior to her grandfather. Amelia really likes Mythology; and looks forward to studying ancient runes arcane studies like divination and alchemy. She fears being a failure, and being disowned by her family like her brother was. Her greatest fear is being to disowned for loosing active senses & intelligence. Amelia really dislikes being interrupted; bullies, and bigotry. Amelia is easily frightened and very curious, she often fears the most out of herself. Seeing others sad and helpless, makes her determined to help them, often causing her to forget what else she was doing. Amelia has many hobbies. She also enjoys playing with artemisia. Exploring can be fun to, but she gets easily lost. (!!!NO FORCED HAIRCUTTING SCENARIO'S ON ME, RL TRIGGER LONG LONG LONG STORY!!!) ---- The first time Amelia used magic...was emotionally by accident and vindictive forethought. It was scary and fascinating at the same time. Nicholas pulled Amelia's pigtails while she was reading, well she doesn't like being interupted so she was furious... Next thing she knew, Amelia gripped the trunk of the willow she had been reading under; the wheeping branches smacked him in the face... She got hit a little too, hence why there is a little scar above her right cheek. He laughed it off, and took her into town and got Amelia a huge chocolate sunday. He kept saying, 'well your definitely not a squib, and my book worm sister knows how to fight back'. Amelia thought he was picking on her but he gave her a hug and told Amelia how proud he was of her. ---- Her wand was fashioned in delphi, greece by a wandmaker that apprenticed through Gregoroviche, through her maternal grandparents connections, after 5 attempts wandchoosing. The 1st given for her to try was a Pliable 8 1/4 Inch Silver Lime infused with Unicorn Hair; upon instruction to wave the wand at a fountain against the wall with the intent of causing water to poor out, caused the water to burst out aggressively like a car had run over a fire hydrant. The Second given for her to try was a Semiflexible Yew wand 10 Inches infused with dragon heatstring; asked to point the wand at a roman cadle with an intent to light it, instead caused the roman candle to Melt & the wick not to burn. The Third given to her to try was thin but solid 6 3/4 Inch Cherry wood & Unicorn hair wand, as her grandfather said resembled greatly to her muggle born grandmother's. Upon being asked to levitate a Griffin feather that was on the counter, caused the feather instead to become affixed on the counter like glue. Her fourth choice was with a Very solid unyielding English oak, 12 inches in length infused with dragonheartstring. Asked to water the flowers in a vase, the flowers wilted & the glass vase shattered, turned to sand and the water in the vase evaporated like steam within seconds. Her fifth and final attempt, to affix Amelia with her own wand, finally found its match when handed to her asked to wave her wand and cast lumos; upon doing so it was brighter then your common lumos and she could swear the silver light alike the hair of her core that focused around her practically sang to her, like surrounded by sirens on the open sea. Her 11' Cypress is infused with a Veela Hair Core, its length and wood with its swirly shape makes for a rather surprisingly swishy wand. (Similar independently identical to different family members, like her mother her wand has a vela hair core, like her maternal grandmother & paternal uncle her wand is a Cypress, like her paternal grandmother her wand is 11 inches.) Cypress wands are associated with nobility. The great medieval wandmaker, Geraint Ollivander, wrote that he was always honoured to match a cypress wand, for he knew he was meeting a witch or wizard who would die a heroic death. Fortunately, in these less blood-thirsty times, the possessors of cypress wands are rarely called upon to lay down their lives, though doubtless many of them would do so if required. Wands of cypress find their soul mates among the brave, the bold and the self-sacrificing: those who are unafraid to confront the shadows in their own and others’ natures. Veela hair Temperamental Surprisingly swishy- A wand with this flexibility will either surprise its owner by being surprisingly loyal or surprisingly unloyal and is most often known for doing the unexpected. It is usually great for charm work. Owners that are matched with wands of this flexibility are usually the type of people who have a hard time coming out of their shell or opening up, but once they do, others will find themselves drawn to their charming, fun-loving personalities. The owner usually adapts well to unexpected changes but may find it difficult to make hard decisions. ---- The head of the family living widowed, is her elderly Pureblood grandfather Nicholas James Rosewood III, (Born: November 27th, 1933). Attended hogwarts from 1944-1951, as prideful Ravenclaw. Showed an aptitute for herbology and ancient runes. Married 10 years post graduation from hogwarts, he married Muggle Studies Magister; Harmony Ellen Withrell a muggleborn from Hufflepuff. Raising his 2 children with wife, he worked as a Horticultural Herbologist focusing on raising Hemlock and mandrakes out of two of his large green houses. Harmony Ellen Withrell-Rosewod (August 3rd, 1937-May 8th, 1976) Was a muggleborn-witch whom attended Hogwarts as a Hufflepuff from 1948-1956. Born to Joseph Allen Withrell & Marietta Lynette Banks-Withrell; in Whitby, North-Yorkshire, England. She was fairly adequet at most of her studies, however her prostegious efforts were far more scholastic taking more note in Arithmacy, History of Magic & Muggle studies; earning her several years past graduation as a magistrate position within the muggle studies department, within the Ministry of Magic. She married Nicholas Rosewood III on September 9th, 1961; mothering to him two sons. Her death is shadowed with secrecy. Michael Joseph Rosewood (July 17th, 1963-June 3rd, 1987) Ravenclaw Alumni of hogwarts 1974-1982; had a preference for Potions & Defence against the dark arts. He was a Brooding romancer & charismatic. His death is kept secret amungst the family, other then he died as an Auror. He had a Robin as a Patronus. Nicholas James Rosewood IV, (Born: January 12th, 1967) is her father. Hogwarts alumni from Slytherin. He is prideful, envious, resentful and hard in composure. Although softens when his daughters play with his heartstrings, is often unyielding when faced with obscurity over his own one sided principals. He works with his father, in the greenhouses; however he focuses more with conducting trade for their products with the customers. He has an aptitute for Mythology and ancient runes. Husband to Maeva Northstrum, to whom he fathered three children. Maeva Annabeth Northstrum-Rosewood, (Born: October 15th, 1979) in Transylvania; Pureblood daughter to Dragonologist Durhmstrang Alumnists, Vykon Northstrum and Katerina Haelis-Northstrum. Alumni of hogwarts from Slytherin house. Working as a seemstress designing enchanted attire, ar here store Maeva's Boutique. She graduated hogwarts exceptionally, with an aptitute in Charms and Alchemy. She is most often kind, yet her pridefullness can often come across as a bit posh and stuck up. Very composed, she can often be mistaken for proper, all due to her well controlled composure. Married to Nicholas Rosewood IV, to whom she mothered together three children. Nicholas James Rosewood V, Amelia's elder brother (Born: February 15th, 2002). is a recently graduated alumni of hogwarts from Gryffindor. Is currently an International Auror. He was astounding in defense against the dark arts, dragonology and the care of magical creatures. He has grasp on creating a patronus, in which resides as a swordfish. Very close to his sister Amelia, to which he is very protective; he has been shunned by the rest of his family due to choosing to risk his life as an auror out of resentful emotions about the deceast Michael Rosewood.Currently, romancing cauldron maker halfblood Elizabeth Anne Browning, alumni from hufflepuff at hogwarts. He is very kind hearted, strong willed, proud and self sacrificial. Camilla Annabelle Rosewood, is the youngest Sister to Amelia (Born: April 20th, 2015). She can often be willful and clingy, stuburn and vindictive. She often will talk to the wild roses that grow on their property. Jane Bloxam This is her elder cousin on her mother's side. They had always been close, sisterly close. When not in class yet sometimes in shared classes Amelia can often be seen tagging along with her cousin. She is a Gryffindor. ---- Hobbies Calligraphy: Trained at home in proper penmanship and Calligraphy Sewing & Knitting: With great teaching from her mother she learned to Sew & Knit. Baking: Finding a Family Recipe book, owned by her late grandmother, she took to being a good baker. Fencing: Her Brother and Grandfather often sparred at home and she was given lessons, not the best, but she can hold her own with a blade. Music: Is decent at both Violin & Piano Ancient Greek Philosophy Divination: (In development, these are more or less her chosen forms of divinary practice)Aeromancy, Ambulomancy, Astrology, Bletonomancy, Macharomancy, Pallomancy, Phyllorhodomancy, Hydromancy, Pyromancy, Selenomancy, Augury, Uranomancy, Taromancy. Herbology: She knows a bit about the plants and helps out in her family green houses, except anything relatively dirty. Mythology: Prefering Ancient Greek Mythology above all else, more or less completely memorized. Dragonology: She has a great degree of interest in Dragons, which her maternal grandparents care for. Her favourites are The Swedish short0snout & the Peruvian Vipertooth. Broom Games: Shuntbumps, Annual Broom Race, Quidditch. Dancing: Although having done so before Hogwarts her more intense passion for it came from her wands physical movement demands and elegant ways of casting as well as her first year when she took dance class prior to the Winter ball of 2023. Chess: Taught by her grandfather, she is neither the best nore the greatest, does enjoy it especially before she studies to open up her mind, excercising her strategic senses, allowing her to think more clearly & efficiently. Dueling: Had begun to show proficiency in charms & transfiguration; which in turn showed through in her second year duelling clubs Healing: Amelia was educated in healing to some degree, through her second year as she attended many Healing club meetings, where practice and practical applications were conducted. ---- First Year 2023-2024 This was Amelia's first year. She was nearly Hatstall having taken nearly 3 1/2 minutes to decide between Ravenclaw & Slytherin, ultimately placing her in her preferred House of Ravenclaw. (ambitious and strong willed, stubburn & content slytherin would suit you well; yet wise, intelligent, unique, creative and kind would see you benefit from ravenclaw, its all in your head, in your heart, but where to put you 'ravenclaw' sure yes that would be best, and if you are sure then here it is "RAVENCLAW") sorting hat final calming to Amelia during the sorting. Very shy she mostly stayed to herself making few friends, and tagging along with her cousin Jane. Her main focus was her solitude and her studies, through the year, in which most of the time she could not be found. She did get in the Middle of a Love Triangle between 3 friends...That did NOT go well. She showed in this year a particular interest in Magical Theory, Transfiguration & Charms. She had partaked in Clubs during this year such as dance club and Music (Violin & Piano). While only permitted in Watching Duels during dueling club...it did not deter her from still practicing the spells on her own. She seriously struggled with Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Numerology & Astronomy. She Received Poor Marks in Flying, yet practice she had gotten better over the summer under supervision. Winter Break 2023-2024 Stayed at Hogwarts, to focus on her studies. Her Parents & Sister were in Transylvania taking care of Amelia's Maternal Grandparents after an issue at the Conservatory. Her Grandfather was Visiting an old Alumni friend from his in Kilkenni Ireland. During this time Amelia Caught up with a lot of her studies & uncovered many secret Rooms & passageways, secrets of Hogwarts. An Issue unfolded with 3 other students in the Great Hall, that left the 3 of them Repairing a broken, out of place Terracotta statue. She helped in aid with Levitation, Scourgify & Colovaria. Preferred Year Spells *Levitation Charm *Mending Charm *Hair-Thickening Charm *Color-Changing Charm *Bubble-Producing Spell (First Year Signature Spell) *Small Object Change Spell *Fire Producing Charm *Nox & Lumos Charms Summer Holidays 2024 Majority of her Summer Holidays were spent Travelling to Transylvania, Greece & Roma to visit family and enjoy getting away from the typical Rainfall of the UK. Under Supervision and secret help from her brother, her Flying Skill improved. ---- Second Year 2024-2025 The is Amelia's Current Year at Hogwarts. Still very Shy. Still Focusing on Academic achievments. Still Following around her beloved cousin Gryffindor 5th year Jane Bloxam. The year started with almost constant heavy Rains, with weary feeling in the atmosphere around Hogwarts. Amelia had a rather surprising moment in Defense against the Dark Arts. During a teamed Lesson about defending against the Ghostly Wolves Gytrash, Amelia had a Resounding application of a Lumos Solemn that scattered one almost Immediately, Lighting up the entire Duelling Room with the brightest Light. Amelia had a Violin Duet in The Long Gallery With a fellow classmate Yuki. She has had Secret Duelling Lessons, that helped her greatly in her dueling skills. In a Care of Magical Creatures Lesson, Amelia offered one of her less then precious rings to a Niffler. This first Meeting, encouraged her slightly more, to try harder in Care of Magical Creatures. She now has a fondness for Nifflers, Dragons, Centaurs, Unicorns, Puffskeins & Thestrals (despite she never seen a Thestral, Centaur or Unicorn) Amelia Has a bit of a reputation of being 'A-typical' taking everything too seriously, & a 'know-it-all'. Edna's Tentaculizing Terror Amelia Had a strong belief that turned into a rumor that Edna took over the Long Gallery trying to find and pollinate with the Womping Willow. She Still very much Believes Edna has a huge likely Reciprocated Love for the Womping Willow. (Edna did take over the Long Gallery for a spell, its reasons remain unknown to her) Fera Verto Owlery All of the Owls were Transfigured in the Owlery including Amelia's First Silver Snow Feathered Barred Owl-Jinx. Because of this her family sent her a new Barred Owl, Silver feathered. She Named her Henxah. The Banshee Attack The attack happened while Amelia was studying in Ravenclaw Tower. The rumors she heard about it was it started in The Great Hall & ended in The Long Gallery. The Acromantula Attack The Acromantulas sprewed up in the center of the Great Hall Courtyard, completely destroying the fountain, many students went down and defeated them in the long forgotten passageways spewed with giant webs and dugout passages. Many she believes two teams on either rout defeated them. Amelia got down and turned right dropping into a group of the Vanquishers, however once she got there the Acromantula had already been defeated. The Damphir Attacks The more unusualness was the peculiarity, almost creepily long early nights that began in mid October. Amelia was in Muggle Studies, when the weariness came over the school, one of her fellow housemates collapsed and her eyes went.... almost blank. Several students attempted with some succeeding in running out of class scared. There was an attack in the dungeons, that resulted in dozens of injured students being taken to the hospital wing. Because of this Vampiric-Dahmpir attack caused the dungeons to be temporarily forebidden...as rumor at least until it is deemed safe again. The Slytherins Temporarily residing in the Duelling Classroom on the Third Floor. Potions are currently being held in discussion in the attic classroom on the 7th floor Tower off the Clocktower. As Amelia was reading her Divinations Textbook in the Commons of Ravenclaw Tower an oddity of darkness and feeling of gloom stirred around Hogwarts. The Faculty met with a surprising visit of Vampires in the courtyard just outside the Clocktower. The Vampires that arrived were then Given Access to the school for the time being in hopes of solving the Vampire & or Dahmpire issue, with their Knowledged experience to investigate with their advanced Assistance. In Muggle studies later that evening Amelia's cousin Jane Bloxam, gave her a spare bit of Garlic,upon further knowledge in DADA, she learned about Mustard seeds being of good defense, so she took the root from her Garlic and several Mustard seeds crushed them into a fine powder, placed them into a small paprer envelope foled p and insterted it into her Locket, inorder to protect herself from the Vampire & Dhampire Attacks, not to mention the current Vampires situatied at hogwarts to investigate the issue. Winter Ball 2024 Escorted by Quinn Lowry. Asked her by note in the transfiguration classroom for the astronomy midterm. Winter Holidays 2024 Stayed at Hogwarts, similar reasons as her first year. Preferred Year Spells *Lumos Solem (Her second Year Signature Spell) *General Counter Spell *Wand Writing *Freezing Charm *Disarming Spell *Purple Firecrackers Spell *Animal Change Spell *Butterfly Conjuring Spell *Bluebell Flames Charm *Reparifrage Grades Outstanding 90-100% Exceds Expectations75-89% Acceptable 60-74% Poor 40-59% Dreadful1-39% Troll 0% DREADFUL Xylomancy Magical careers Ghoul studies Alchemy Art COMC Astronomy Defense Against the Dark Arts Herbology Mythology (Norse/Viking) Acceptable Charms-Angel Magical Theory exceeds expectations Charms Final Outstanding Divinations Charms-Metal ---- Third Year 2025-2026 Camilla Annabelle Rosewood (Amelia's Baby Sister) Starts her First Year at Hogwarts in Slytherin. ---- Fourth Year 2026-2027 Jane Bloxam Graduates at the end of this Year. ---- Fifth Year 2027-2028 ---- Sixth Year 2028-2029 ---- Seventh Year 2029-2030 Amelia's Graduating Year ---- Friends Roainne Donnegal: Friend they met on the train to Hogwarts their First year, she was sorted into Slytherin. Jane Bloxam: Great friends. Cousins, often to a sisterly degree. Amelia Looks up to her and will often follow her around. Gryffindor. Eric Hayden: Friendly, formed a friendliness when he tutored Amelia in Transfiguration in her first year. Chloe: Good friend, met when Amelia tripped on the Grand Staircase during her first year. Gryffindor. Logan Ashford: Neutral these days, started off rocky and got rockier, then its complicated, met through Chloe. Brynn: Get along alright, don't always share the same views, but have conversed on occasion civily. Fellow Ravenclaw. Essa: It was rocky, over time it was warmed up to eachother, and several interesting conversations. Fellow Ravenclaw. Enna: Nice girl, still getting to know her, quite friendly when cross eachothers path. Turkay: Friendly, she is a first year Gryffindor, Amelia & Turkay bonded as Amelia gave Turkay a general Tour, as the first year was rather befuddled. Serenity: Formed a friendship during her first year, before winter holidays; it was truly established after a heartfelt conversation proceeding post the Winter Ball of 2023.She is a fellow Ravenclaw. Quinn Lowry: Adequetly friendly, asked Amelia to the Winter Ball 2024, to which she happily agreed. Category:Family History Category:Students Category:Ravenclaws